


Wee Thieves

by goblin_fangirl



Series: DnD [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: tw smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin_fangirl/pseuds/goblin_fangirl
Summary: The kenku triplets steal Umis' alchemist kit and Marcus helps her get it back.
Series: DnD [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132274





	Wee Thieves

Marcus sighed as he took a deep inhale of his cigarette. He listened to Umis chase around the triplets as they tossed her alchemist's pouch back and forth to one another, essentially playing a game of keep away. "Get back 'ere, ye scrawny-legged runts!" She hollered with a thick Irish accent. Marcus took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew a puff of smoke. 'If only I knew that this was what I was signing up for by joining that goblin hippie and her kenku kids.' He thought to himself as he closed his eyes, continuing to listen to the excited noises of Snap, Crackle and Pop, as well as the frustrated yelling and grunting of Umis. "Marcus! Aren't you going to help me?!" She hollered at him as the kids ran off. "Yep, I'll be right there, Mimi." He sighed again, walking over to Crackle, who was holding Umis' pouch and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "Give it." Marcus said. Crackle whimpered like a puppy and gave him the pouch. Marcus handed Umis her pouch as she sighed contently. "Thank you, Marcus. Damnt kids wouldn't stop harassing me." She huffed, obviously irritated. Marcus rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Now we should get going." He said, grabbing Martha, who was propped up against a tree. He slid her back into her hilt and began to walk off. Umis and the boys ran to catch up with the elf, and they walked off towards the next village.

**Author's Note:**

> Marcus' sword is named Martha.


End file.
